


Belly for Two Quartets

by crumbler



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Comeplay, F/M, First Time, Infidelity, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbler/pseuds/crumbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, for the_miss_lv's prompt over at the kink meme (her prompts always hit the spot!): <i>When Jensen get's knocked up his family throws him out and he ends up staying with his best friend and his kind parents. No one needs to know that it's his best friend's dad, Jared, that put the baby there in the first place. Bonus for a doting and loving Jared, who feels no guilt about cheating or getting Jensen pregnant, maybe did so intentionally to tie Jensen to him permanently.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly for Two Quartets

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://krumbler.livejournal.com/1018.html) on livejournal.

Jared's always had a  _thing_  for tummies. He likes rubbing himself all over them, humping them with every single part of him. He loves the dip of the belly button where it leads teasingly right into the body and then, selfishly, guards it - a thin, puckered layer he wants to tear through. He even likes the tiny wrinkled mound of an outie - like a third nipple for him to chew on. Just loves lying facedown on a belly, and licking his way around the belly button, drawing the little rim it into his mouth, or between his teeth, and sucking at it, loves leaning back to blow on it, and seeing his partner tremble.  
  
He rubs his chin across these bellies, or his cheek, just loving the way they heave and how, just a little under the navel, a trail of hair starts and leads down, down, down into something musky and hot and slick. He likes to thrust his cock shallowly against bellies, roll his cock all over them, and come into the little, shallow pit of the belly button which can't hold enough of his come. Loves watching his come spill out of these belly buttons, and rubbing the thick drops all over the belly, until the whole stretch of skin turns glossy, like the prettiest pearl.  
  
His friends laughed at him one night in college when, running on alcohol fumes and powering through shots to the rhythm of a particularly salacious game of truth and dare, he admitted he had a tiny little fetish for bellies.  
  
"You kinky, overgrown shit!" Chad had thumped him on the back, while the other guys dissolved into cackles and hoots. "Bet seeing huge, pregnant tummies makes you pop a stiff one. You ever leak in your pants just from seeing one of those, Jared?"  
  
He had, but it was hard to admit it with the other guys hooting "What a joke! What's the big deal about bellies? You wanna fill one up, Jared, you gotta get to the holes first, don't you know!"  
  
When he marries Gen three years later - lovely, tiny Gen who lets him slide his huge hand over her tummy every night, who knows how Jared needs to just rub and rub and rub at it before he goes to sleep, like it's a lullaby - and knocks her up a year after, he spends most of his days in a heady state of permanent arousal.  
  
Because bellies when they're flat, or layered with chub, are erotic, but seeing Gen's belly start bulging out as his baby makes a space for itself right inside of her, how it hangs, heavy, distended, struggling to escape the confines of her waistband - that's just plain scorching  _hot_.  
  
He spends all the free time he has at work thinking about that swollen belly, how it pressed against him when Gen leaned up to kiss him before he left the house, how Gen lets him rub cocoa butter all over it every night, and whisper into the bellybutton to his baby,  _you don't know how beautiful your mom is right now, you don't know how much I love you_.  
  
When his first son arrives, wailing, with a little squashed up face Jared privately thinks looks like a cabbage, he almost can't stand to wait until the doctor gives him the go-ahead before he has Gen spread out on the bed, rutting on her, then in her, and filling her up again and again and again.  
  
"Ugh, you horrid brute. Will I never get to feel sexy in a normal dress? Am I supposed to just float around in nasty maternity gowns all my life?" Gen would tease. But Jared thought she had never looked more beautiful, more sexy, and told her so, whispered into the top of her head how sexy she was with her swollen belly and her aching ankles, the way she waddled more than she walked, how he could feel his baby moving restlessly inside her with each thrust, and so he kept filling her up with as many kids as he could.  
  
"You and your mutant sperm," she'd chide him. "Is it because you're part Polish?"  
  
And now their oldest was 16, and they had eight kids - four sons, four daughters - a perfect, sprawling family. Jared could never be more happy, even though Gen told him earlier this year "No more children, Jared." and bought enough condoms to last them till their eighties.  
  
And Jared was fine with that. He loved his family, and his radiant wife, who even now glowed like her body couldn't forget how it felt to be pregnant, how it felt to have his seed trickle into her body and feed off her.  
  
Then one day, Jeff brings his new best friend home - pretty little Jensen Ackles, with his thick lashes and wide eyes, his red, swollen mouth, and his freckles. Every time he blinks, Jared's cock twitches a little. But he has a lovely wife, and enough kids to start two quartets, and so he just welcomes Jensen in with a smile every time he hears that timid knock on the door, and tells him Jeff's waiting in his room for him.  
  
So everything's going good. Until he discovers Jensen's gorgeous little belly. He walks in on one night, home late from the office, and Jeff and Jensen are sprawled on the floor with the TV still blaring, asleep and with their shirts askew.  
  
Jensen has a mole near his belly button. Jared had always thought his freckles ended at the top of his chest, faded into nothing after the collar of his shirt. But there on that belly softly heaving in sleep, he finds that mole, like a forgotten freckle caught in the orbit of Jensen's belly button. It's a tiny, tiny little speck that shouldn't be so sexy, but Jared has to grind the heel of his hand down over his cock, already rising in response.  
  
 _Fuck_ , Jared thinks. He almost strangles himself trying to break loose from his tie, rolls Gen onto her back in the centre of their bed and loses himself in her, stroking her belly, where he's fed his seed into so many times.  
  
It gets harder to ignore Jensen after that. Jensen's parents are strict and overbearing at times. Other times, they pretend he doesn't exist - caught up in their oldest son Josh's soccer games and their daughter's foray into teenage angst. Shy, quiet middle child Jensen ends up spending most of his afternoons with the Padaleckis, and sometimes, he timidly agrees to stay for dinner, looking a little embarrassed - as if Jared's whole family wasn't already crazy about him. Jared just wants to fill him up, keeps spooning potatoes and gravy and great slabs of meat onto Jensen's plate, wanting to see that soft, white belly swell, desperate to keep it sated and full.  
  
If one day - when Gen and the rest of the kids are out for dinner and a movie while Jared is home battling leftover work, and Jensen comes over looking lost and lonely, and asking for Jeff - Jared lets him in, and has him spread out in his and Gen's bed in less than hour - their matrimonial bed, where Jared put each and every one of his children in her belly, including Jensen's best friend Jeff - there's really nothing that could have stopped it. It was inevitable - destiny, or gravity, tugging Jared by the balls closer and closer till Jensen couldn't breathe unless Jared breathed into him, hot and moist right into his lush little mouth. Jensen was born with that gorgeous little belly of his, that shy way of peeking up at Jared like he was looking for love and approval, the same love for science-fiction novels that Jared had, that tiny mole near his belly button, because he was made for Jared.  
  
Sex with Gen had mellowed over the years, so Jared wonders to himself how he'll explain the deep scratches on his back, or his swollen lip, where Jensen has been gnawing desperately with his even white teeth and trying to soothe it to no avail with the soft, voluptuous clasp of his plump lips.  
  
It's flattering how readily beautiful, 16-year-old Jensen had let Jared have him. When Jensen had scratched idly at his belly through his shirt, all Jared could do was look up helplessly from the fort of paperwork he had been building all afternoon on his dining table, his eyes drawn to the faint dent of Jensen's belly button through the shirt.  
  
Jared wasn't really sure how he ended up with his lips on Jensen's, the kid's startled eyes just inches away from him, close enough that his eyelashes brushed against Jared's skin when his eyes fell shut. But when Jensen let his mouth fall open, let Jared feed him his tongue and his spit, it didn't really matter in the least.  
  
Jared practically hauls Jensen up to his room, and when the boy is finally, finally spread out on his bed, dazed, lips so heavy with blood that Jared just wants to split them open with his teeth and sip at them, Jared can hardly breathe for wanting to see that tummy of his, that stray mole on the outskirts of his belly button.  
  
He tugs Jensen's shirt up just a little, like a little localised striptease just for Jared, and there it is - that creamy belly, that tiny fleck near his navel. He just smoothes his palms over it for a while, worshipful, then lays both of them there, on the surface of Jensen's tummy, warm and heavy, for the longest time and stares down at it. His tanned hands bracket Jensen's belly button, and the sight is so hot all Jared can do is press his face against that belly, nose around the belly button, snuffling, before he pulls away.  
  
Jensen looks like someone melted sin all over Jared and Gen's bed, cheeks flushed and sweat beading so that his hair curls at his temples, downy. He's biting his lower lip, which has already seen enough abuse today, and looking a little terrified.  
  
"I - I should go now. Mrs Paladecki - and Jeff - and... My parents will be waiting for me, and I won't tell anyone, I'll be so quiet, Mr Padalecki, I won't let anyone know about this, so please, please don't be angry," Jensen is saying, as Jared strokes his palms over Jensen's belly, and he looks so horrified, so wracked with guilt that his eyes are actually starting to tear.  
  
"Shhh," Jared leans up to whisper into the soft shell of Jensen's ear, feeling Jensen's entire body jerk and tremble in response, and tells Jensen everything, about how he's held back for so long, how Jensen has no clue how beautiful he is, how gorgeous his tummy is, how Jared loves how shy he is, just wants to coax him out of his shell and hold him all night long, and love him forever.  
  
Jensen's never had anyone but Jared, never let anyone inside him, never been kissed before Jared's lips closed over his, sloppy in their desperation. Jensen's a little shy in bed - he throws his arm over his eyes, embarrassed, and squeaks when Jared drags that thin arm away and leans over him, watching him, unblinking, holding Jensen down while he tries to turn away and burrow into the pillow. Jensen kisses like he's never tasted anything better than Jared's tongue. He nibbles Jared's lips hungrily, almost tears Jared's tongue right out of his mouth with how hard he's sucking on it.  
  
When Jared starts lapping at his belly, Jensen falls apart entirely, heels digging into the mattress as Jared eases his tongue into that little belly button, struggling to hold back tiny, staccato moans. When Jared starts up a thrusting motion with his tongue, jabbing and corkscrewing it into that shallow dip in Jensen's belly, Jensen's entire body goes taut, his head tilted back so far Jared worries it'll topple right off his neck, his arms clutching at the headboard, biceps bulging, the muscles in his tummy stiffening, and he comes, and comes, and comes, thick, hot, white ropes that get everywhere.  
  
Jared gathers some of that come on his finger and slides a slick thumb around Jensen's hole, rubbing it until it softens a little, presses the pad of his thumb against the very rim of it and sinks in, in, in, while Jensen's belly heaves in time with his keening whimpers.  
  
Jensen's such an eager boy, spreading his thighs, stroking his own hands over his belly and spreading his own come all over himself while Jared presses more and more fingers into him, watches his hole gulp them down. Jensen's breaths are noisy, a little wild and crazy with desperation, and accompanied by little "ah, ah, ah" sounds, by the fluttering of his throat gleaming with sweat in the light.  
  
"Can I? Jensen, can I get my cock in you?" Jared pleads more than he asks, pushing Jensen's hair back and staring him in the eyes. Jared's cock is hanging between his legs heavily, from where Jared has himself propped up on his fists over Jensen, their breaths mingling and twining hot and wet. The tip of his cock, where drops of pre-come are oozing, keeps brushing slickly over Jensen's belly, the head heavy with blood and bumping against his belly button, catching at the rim like the world's shallowest fuck.  
  
Jensen blushes so hard his ears turn red, and when he nods eagerly, Jared spends a few minutes just nibbling on the tips of them, the earlobes until Jensen's body is jerking under him and pleading "Please, Mr Padalecki, please put your cock in me. Inside me. Ahh- I want it in me, I want it, want it want it."  
  
It wouldn't be polite to refuse such a sweetly-worded request from his favourite guest, so Jared circles his fingers around his dick, heavy with blood, the head of it purple and leaking and aching to feel Jensen from the inside, to pump its seed right into his quivering body. And then Jared presses it against that tender, pink rim, spreading pre-come allover it, and rocks his hips forward, shallow, careful.  
  
When the rim catches on the fat head of Jared's prick and starts to give, the sight of that hole struggling to flutter open and let Jared in makes his hips jerk, and the curved head of his cock forces its way in, relentless. Jensen hugs the backs of his knees even tighter, body almost collapsing in on itself, eyes wet and shocked.  
  
"Nnn-NN!" the shocked sound he makes has Jared trembling, hips already starting to move in tiny, jerky motions to drive the rest of his cock in. Where the head is enveloped, it's hot and wet, and tight - the muscle of Jensen's hole already milking him with how wildly it's clenching, to keep him out or draw the rest of him in Jared isn't sure.  
  
"Slow down, baby. Let's take this slow, okay, don't want to hurt -" Jared is saying, when Jensen unfolds his thighs from where they're tucked up closed to his chest, wraps them around Jared's hip and pulls him in with a scream. His back arches as Jared's own bows in pleasure. Jensen's hands reach up, scrabbling to claw at the head board, his breaths coming in pained moans "uh, uh, aahh, uh". There are tears spilling down his cheeks which find their way into his mouth as his tongue swipes at them.  
  
Jared almost blows his load right there and then, balls pressed tight up against Jensen, the muscles in Jensen's thighs twitching while his crossed ankles pinch at Jared's lower back.  
  
"Shit," Jared starts, wanting to pull out slowly and check for damage, see if the wrinkled pucker will be wreaked with little tears, if it's so wet inside Jensen because he's bleeding, but Jensen shakes his head and tells him "If you pull out, you gotta come back in, Mr Padalecki, please, wanna feel you move, wanna feel you, wanna make you come."  
  
For all his shyness, Jensen is surprisingly noisy when Jared starts fucking into him so hard Jensen's head thumps against the headboard, The first time Jared draws out nearly the whole way, and pummels right back in, he screams so loud Jared spares a thought for his neighbours. His thighs are working furiously from where Jared can feel them wrapped around his waist, lifting Jensen up so he can rock with each thrust, ride the waves of pleasure with every stroke in and out. Jensen's head is tossing back and forth on the pillow, mouth moving with each moan, each whimper, each scream.  
  
Jared's always been proud of his cock, even though it's scared some girls off with how fat it is, how long, how when it fills with blood it looks positively dangerous, like it could tear through the soft insides of a body. He loves how deep it can send him, though, pressed right up into Jensen's body right now so that he keeps spreading his palm over Jensen's belly, feeling like, if he presses down hard enough, he can just about feel the solid column of his dick being fed up Jensen's belly through his hole.  
  
The thought of that makes his hips move faster, makes him bend to touch his lips to Jensen and whisper against them, strings of spit tangling between their lips and tongues and teeth, "Oh my god, Jen, let me come in you. Want to fill you up, shoot all my come right up your belly. Make it grow and swell with my come, my dick. Want to stuff you and keep you full of my seed, breed you and see your round belly, see your belly button straining fit to burst. Jen, can I? Can I?"  
  
When he feels the "yes" Jensen sobs into his mouth, feels Jensen's nails gouging into his shoulders, Jared thrusts once more, twice, then holds himself taut as he comes, and comes, and comes, and  _comes_ , actually feels his balls contract with each long pulse. He always comes like he's trying to empty himself inside out, in hot, strong spurts. When the first scorching rope of come hits Jensen's walls, which are rippling in pleasure, Jensen's broken cry echoes through the room, and peters down into a wail as Jared keeps coming, keeps filling him with hot ropes of seed that coil inside him now, slosh around his bowels. Jensen comes again some time in the middle of Jared's own orgasm, each contraction of his body around Jared's cock milking more seed from it, like a hook all the way down to Jared's balls.  
  
Jared lifts Jensen a little, cock still clenched tight in the boy's body, tilts him further back onto his shoulders so most of Jensen's back is suspended in the air, so Jared has to kneel up to keep his cock in Jensen. He rocks a little, pushing the flood of come up Jensen's body, shoving it around and wanting to send all that seed trickling up into that soft little belly.  
  
Jensen's out of it when Jared pulls out, head lolling on the pillow, his lashes fanning his cheeks and struggling to lift. His hole is still clenching, gaping wide open and spilling with cooling come, but trying, shyly, to hide itself. Jared kisses it, sucks some come out and empties it into Jensen's navel, spreads it around tiny dent on his belly with his own tongue.  
  
He calls Gen and tells her has to stay over at the office tonight, has some papers there he forgot to cart home. He has to maneuver Jensen into his clothes, has to lift his arms and legs, too heavy for Jensen to handle in his fucked-out state. He lets Jensen wait in the car with Jared's come leaking out into his briefs, down his thighs.  
  
Jared stuffs the blankets and sheets into the laundry, puts some new ones on the bed, and leaves his family house for his office with his son's best friend sitting right next to him, barely conscious, with a belly full of Jared's seed.  
  
Jared keeps him filled up pretty much all the time after that.   
  
One night, they have sex in Jared's workshop, bent over the table where Jared's been trying to bang together a birdhouse for Gen and their youngest girl, and Jared just keeps coming, and coming, and coming, hot floods of sperms the whole night long so that Sunday morning, Jensen's tummy is rounded with sperm, bulging a little.  
  
Jensen presses down on it gingerly, and feels come ooze out of his ass before Jared's on him, pushing down on his stomach till he screams, sucking the come out of him, then pushing some back in with his tongue and his dick. Jensen's hole feels so wrecked, so wide open that he swears he can feel the wind in him when he walks, feel it whistle through him so hard it almost feels like the rim of his hole flaps a little, fucked out of shape, feel those chilly fingers rub the come around inside him, spread it all over his insides like a thick ointment, except his insides never feel numb after he's been fucked by Jared.  
  
Jared fucks Jensen in the living room, spraying hot come all over his insides; explodes in thick, sticky strings all the way up Jensen's belly in the kitchen one morning while Gen's nipped out for a morning jog; he comes in spurts, hips jerking, onto Jensen's chest and neck, his belly button, in his office one night; he dicks Jensen in the bathroom when Jeff is just down the hallway in his room, waiting for Jensen to get back from the toilet and explain a couple of equations to him. He bends Jensen right over the sink while Jensen stutters and begs: "But Mr Padalecki, Jeff will smell it on me. Please, Mr Padalecki, please don't."  
  
And Jared so wants to hold back because he loves Jensen - but then again, he loves Jensen in a way that's so possessive it's almost animalistic, loves him enough to want to mark him, to leave his scent on Jensen, to rub his seed all over Jensen, see him drip with thick white come from his hair to the webbing between each of his toes, and so when his hips stutter in the cradle of Jensen's thighs, he doesn't pull out. Just chokes out a "Sorry, Jen, so sorry. Love you so much, I couldn't hold back, Jen, please, forgive me." and dumps load after load of come into Jensen, into that little space that's cramping desperately around him with each jerk of Jensen's thighs.  
  
Jeff does smell it on Jensen, because Jeff is only sharp when it comes to sex.  
  
"Man, you get off on Maths or something? You smell rank!" he tells Jensen, while Jensen shrugs shyly, flushing, and folds his trembling legs, wondering if he'll leak Jared's seed all over his son's bedroom floor.  
  
Jensen does, leaving wet, sticky spots in his pants, much to his mortification and Jared's pleasure. The tears that roll down his cheek that night when they're on the backseat of Jared's car is pretty much the most precious thing Jared's seen in a while.  
  
Jensen keeps hiccuping and sniffling, "Please, Mr Padalecki, don't make me drip your seed in front of Jeff. I don't want to leak in front of him, don't want him to smell your seed in me", while he lets Jared part his thighs and stuff his heavy cock up that little hole.  
  
"You gotta let me come inside you, Jen. I'll go crazy if I can't, god, just the sight of your hole trying to keep all my seed inside you, fighting to keep every single drop of seed in and failing. Seeing you leak and ooze, get wet with my come, let it trickle all over your thighs, Jen, I love it, love you, love you," says Jared, and Jensen has always been weak to Jared's declarations of love, has always been so hungry and so greedy for even the tiniest slivers of affection, so he just clutches Jared close to him and lets Jared empty his balls inside him again, lets Jared kiss him, lick his mouth open and love him.  
  
He's such a good boy, Jared's good boy, Jared tells him, and so Jared stops by a sex shop one afternoon on his lunch break, and steps back out a half hour after his lunch break should have ended, swinging a little black bag in one arm.  
  
He goes through the contents of the bag in just one night, laying Jensen out on his office table and stuffing him full of beads, fake glow-in-the-dark cocks, silicon cocks with heavy veins carved onto their surfaces, little egg-shaped vibrators he pushes inside Jensen before he slides his own cock right in after them, hearing Jensen scream and scream and scream till he's hoarse, till he almost passes out with the tiny vibrators trying to shove their way inside him with every push of Jared's cock. Then Jared fills him to the brim with come, so full Jensen should be dripping come right out his throat, and packs a moderately-sized butt plug up him to dam all that come up, all that spent seed.  
  
"Keep it in all night, Jen. Can you do that for me, darling? Let me take it out of you tomorrow morning and suck all my come back out?"  
  
Jensen says yes and when Jared sends him home, when Jensen walks through his front door, when he greets his parents goodnight as they nod vaguely back at him, he's sloshing Jared's come all around his belly, butt plug jolting inside him with each careful step.  
  
Jared's been buying Jensen birth control pills because there's no way his cock - always stubborn, always filling with blood at just a glimpse of Jensen, always eager, curving away from Jared's own belly - will abide by Jensen's cycle.  
  
So he buys a new pack every month and fucks Jensen every day, every where he can. It's a little hard to make time for Jensen among Jared's other obligations - he has to take Gen out for dinner with her friends, has to attend parent-teacher meetings, soccer games, ballet recitals - but Jared makes it work, even when Jensen protests, shyly, biting that plush lower lip and telling him "It's okay if you're busy, Mr Padalecki. We don't have to meet every day, you have other things to worry about."  
  
He hammers out some time for Jensen every day somehow, squeezes minutes and hours and moments and kisses between family dinners and anniversaries with Gen (first kiss, first fight, first time Gen cooked dinner without burning anything) - makes his own anniversaries with Jensen (first time they fished, first time he slapped some nipple clamps on Jensen and made him leak tears and come all over the place just by toying with those swollen peaks, first time they cycled in the park, Jared falling down and skinning his knees, first time he shaved Jensen all over, first camping trip).  
  
The way Jensen just blooms for him - how the shy smile he offers, timid, to others, as though he's scared he'll be asked to put it away any minute now, blossoms into a full-blown grin for Jared, lips and teeth, and crinkles around the eyes; how Jensen stops trying to hide his face, starts to talk dirty right back to Jared, telling Jared to "come on my face, please, I want to rub your come all over me, want to be sticky for you, breathe your seed right up my nose and choke on it, come on me, come on me, come on me", how Jensen will dip his finger into his own hole after they've fucked and slide it, slick and glistening with lube and come, into his own mouth, eyes rolling his head; how Jensen learns to drive in Jared's car, where they've contorted themselves time and time again to fuck in the backseat - makes Jared so happy, so proud.  
  
He knows he can't own Jensen outright. Jared has responsibilities. He has a family, he has a wife. But, god, he just wants to keep Jensen for himself, to own him, and see him every second of every day, see that pale face with that splatter of freckles all around his house and know that he can walk down a hallway and find Jensen, finger Jensen open, feed him cock and come.  
  
So if Jensen has no choice but to stick around the Padalecki house, if he has nowhere to go to - not like has right now, not like he has anyone who looks out for him like Jared, or loves him like Jared - if he could mark Jensen up as his own, claim him in the most obvious way, right out in the open, a symbol of the two of them entwined, and have nobody notice and take it away from him, wouldn't that just be perfect?  
  
It's a little too easy to swap Jensen's birth control pills with multivitamins. There's this website betterthanprickingholesinhiscondom.com which sells these violently orange pills exactly like the ones Jensen's been taking for almost a year now. Jared buys boxes and boxes of them, and while he's trying to balance accounts in his office every afternoon, he googles stuff like "male pregnancy" and "how to care for a pregnant husband" and "best positions to stimulate conception", and rubs his dick raw against the desk looking at pictures of tiny boynipples swollen and leaking milk, and before and after pictures of abs melting away as bellies start burgeoning with child.  
  
Jensen dutifully takes the pills day after day, then just as dutifully takes Jared's cock and seed night after night. He even lets Jared feed him the pills, lets Jared whisper hot and dirty in his ear, rubbing a pill over his nipples, over the head of that pretty little cock that weeps and weeps for kisses, "Gonna let me slip this in your mouth? Which mouth should it go in, huh, Jen? I don't know if this one up here deserves it, look at all those teeth, and anyway, there's another one, isn't there? Hotter, greedier and wetter - just the way I like it. And so, so pretty. Should I slide it right inside that mouth, Jen? Part those cheeks and pop pill after pill up you, make your walls milk them till they melt? Or maybe I should just slip them in and fill you up with come, plug you up after that and let you rattle with every step?"  
  
Jared's always been messy, but he gets messier - sloppier and more generous with his come. He spreads it all over Jensen, makes sure he's stuffed Jensen's ass full of his seed before he rubs more onto Jensen's lips, his cheeks, his neck and chest, his belly - tries to get Jensen pregnant from the inside out, like if he rubs his come deep enough into the belly button he can will a baby into existence.  
  
Jared sees the signs before Jensen does - sweet, trusting Jensen who's let Jared put their baby right inside him without even knowing, who's growing Jared's baby for him a little more every day, whose nipples have grown so heavy and sensitive when Jared so much as breathes on them he can knock a wet, noisy orgasm out of Jensen, who's started getting cravings so persistent, he'd moan out "oh my god, broccoli and peanut butter" in mid-fuck.  
  
The first time Jensen sits down at the dinner table, right across Gen who scoops a steaming mess of tuna casserole onto his plate with a smile, and springs right back up with a trembling hand to his mouth, Jared follows him into the toilet and rubs his back from where it's bent over the toiletbowl. He volunteers to drive the boy home, tells Gen - hovering worriedly with the rest of the children - that it's nothing, Jensen just hasn't been feeling too well, must be sensitive to strong smells, barely manages to drive to the end of their street before he tosses Jensen from the passenger seat to the backseat, rucks his t-shirt up around his underarms and lays his palms over the boy's belly.  
  
Jensen's a little confused, a little fond, telling him "I feel much better already, Mr Padalecki" and "I don't know if you can taste it, but I kinda just threw up back at your house" while Jared kisses him into silence. He lets Jared slither down and rest his head on that tummy, still so flat, growing Jared's child like a secret, lets Jared lick all around his belly button and into it, prodding it deeply with his tongue like if he tried hard enough he'd feel the tiny flutter of a heartbeat, or tiny baby fingers pressing right back up against him, lets Jared whisper "Oh my god, Jensen, how can you be so perfect, I love you, wanna keep you forever, make you mine."  
  
Jensen's one of those people who gets horrible morning sickness. He wakes up already heaving, swallowing desperately to keep everythig down before he gets to the toilet. When his mother wakes up once again after five days of finding Jensen on his knees, clutching white-knuckled at the rim of the toiletbowl, after five days of trying to feed him as many different antibiotics as she has stocked up in their medicine cabinet, she slaps him over the head with a pregnancy test, and locks him in the toilet, telling Jensen's dad, and his brother and his sister "Look at your whore of a son, look at your whore of a brother, 16 and already dishing himself out to men. Who knows when he started spreading his legs for them, drinking their seed down like a little whore?", refusing to let him out until he's peed on it and let her see the results.  
  
Jared works with a lady who lives in the house right next to the Ackles family. He's at the water cooler when she taps him on the shoulder, tells him "Your son's friend, Jensen Ackles - he's at my house right now, parents threw him out this morning with nothing but the clothes on his back and a bag full of school books and identification. He's got nothing but a fifty in his wallet, but he told me he's planning to leave town and get a job, live in some motel till he gets money to rent an apartment or something. Wouldn't listen to reason at all. You mind talking to him for me? I mean, 16 is a little young to be a father, but- Jared? You gonna get him right now? It's not even lunch, Jared-"  
  
Jared clocks off early, bulldozes his way through traffic and traffic lights and rings the doorbell to that yellow-doored house. Jensen opens the door a little cautiously, cowering behind it like he's scared, or embarrassed - like he has any right to be, when he's so perfect, when his belly will start showing soon, start curving to make space for their baby.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr Padalecki. I didn't know this would happen - I swear. I took the pills you gave me, I didn't waste them, I'd never waste them. I took them every day, really, I did. I won't let Mrs Padalecki know, I won't let anyone know, so please, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Jensen Ackles," Jared says, which makes Jensen tremble a little bit more, tremble so hard that if Jared dragged him out pressed him up against the door like he wanted to, he'd rattle the whole house so wildly it'd probably collapse around them. "Come here."  
  
It's a little like coaxing a skittish deer, wobbling on its own legs, knees knocking, and looking up with huge doe eyes. When Jensen emerges from behind the door, he has his hands placed protectively on his belly - clasped gently over them like a bird, right over the spot where Jared's baby is going to grow tiny arms and feet, tiny pink toes. The sight of those palms pressed up against Jensen's tummy, soothing - god, Jared could just come in his pants.  
  
When Jared spreads his arms for Jensen, the boy steps a little nervously into the circle of them, like he always does.  
  
"God, Jensen, don't you dare run away, don't you ever think of leaving me. I will hunt you down, hunt you and my baby down to the ends of the earth," Jared says, and clutches Jensen to him like a drowning man, breathes in the sweet smell of him and lets the boy cry and cry and cry into his shirt.  
  
Jared takes Jensen home with him, puts him up in the guest bedroom, while Gen putters around them and worries about dust and vacuuming and  _are these curtains too girly, Jen?_  and  _god, I remember how it felt when I was with Jeff, emptied my stomach every morning, lay in bed with my ankles all swollen every night - was like that for every single one of the kids, god, how did I survive that? my mother had such easy pregnancies, it has to be Jared's fault, really_.  
  
"Do you really not mind?" Jensen keeps asking the first few weeks, and occasionally manages to get to "I feel so guilty. Mrs Padalecki, she-" before Jared sucks the rest of the sentence right out of Jensen's mouth through his cock or his nipples or straight from the source - right out of those plush lips.  
  
His belly starts to round soon, and Gen gets him loose-waisted pants and oversized shirts, and humongous hoodies he almost drowns in - Jared's particular to a plain gray one, so big the sleeves lap over the ends of Jensen's fingers, and with just enough roughness that when Jared rubs at Jensen's nipples through the fabric, it makes the boy beg for more, please harder, not so hard, don't, it hurts, more, more, give me your tongue please, suck me, milk me, don't suck too hard, i'm going to burst, please.  
  
Jared loves to sneak out of the bed he shares with Gen early in the morning, while she's still sound asleep, carefully unhooking his arms and legs from her and creeping softly down the hallway into Jensen's room.  
  
Jensen used to sprawl loosely on his belly when he slept alone, keeping his belly pressed tight to the bed, rocking lazily against it when he woke up with the beginnings of an erection. Now, Jared finds him curled up on his side, or spread out on his back, his palms always resting on the swell of his tummy, as though even in sleep he wants to make sure it's still there, that it'll still be there when he wakes up.  
  
It's  _huge_  now, and so tight and hard like Jared's baby is pushing Jensen's body to the limits, filling him up to the brim, testing how big it can grow before it breaks Jensen at the seams. Jensen's started to leak from his nipples too - it's kinda crazy how just the sight of those engorged boytits through Jensen's shirt makes Jared pop a stiffy at the head of the dining table, with Gen seated, oblivious, to his right.  
  
Jensen's nipples used to be flat, pebbled, used to sit primly like two cherry pits stained with juice, blushing shyly on his white chest. They're swollen all the time now, angry red, like they want to provoke someone into sucking on them, into emptying them out for relief - so Jared obliges. Jared knows Jensen has to be bursting with milk, those tiny peaks aching with how hard they're trying to keep it in. Sometimes, they can't help but drip - Jared will look up and see two darkening wet spots on Jensen's shirt where his nipples have started trickling drops of fresh, hot milk without his permission.  
  
It makes Jensen blush when he realises, makes him flush till the tips of his ears turn red when he reaches up to pat soothingly at his chest and his hand comes away moist with how desperate his nipples are to have someone suck them into a mouth, to have someone soothe the peaks with repeated swipes of a tongue over the slit, to have someone drink all that liquid down, lap streams of sticky milk off his chest.  
  
They're just crying for attention - attention Jensen is too embarrassed to give them. When Jared tells Jensen to touch them in bed, to roll them between his fingers and squeeze the milk out,  _wring them dry, right here, right into my mouth, Jen_ , Jensen shakes his head wildly. So Jared, ever the responsible adult, puts those swollen nipples under his care, makes sure to suck them every night, to soothe them till they subside a little, comfort them with licks of his tongue.  
  
"Look at these, Jen. Your new boytits, god. Heavy, aren't they? Filling with milk for me and my baby, getting ready to feed him. They just can't wait, though, huh? Look how much they're dripping for me, look how badly they want me to drink right out of them. Wanna feed me too, Jen, want me to drink you down, suck you dry?" Jared would ask, and Jensen would shyly cup one of them and lift it, back arching, to Jared's mouth, let Jared suckle on them wet and noisy.  
  
Jared fucks load after load into Jensen, fills him up with so much seed he wonders if their baby can feel him, if it's feeding off his seed and growing big and strong and healthy for its parents, fills him up with so much come he sometimes wonders if what he's sucking out of Jensen really is milk for the baby, or just Jared's come spilling right back out of Jensen with no other place in his body to go.  
  
"Wanna fuck more babies into you Jensen, wanna fuck this baby a new brother, a new sister, then a couple more, wanna fill your belly up, have you grow more than one at a time. Think you'd like it? Feeling them tussle with each other inside you, feel fingers - 10, 20, 30 - inside you, stroking you from the inside, loving you. How about it, Jen?" Jared says. Jensen will nod, wide-eyed, and place his hands over Jared's, will twine their fingers and stroke their palms over their baby together.  
  
Jensen's a source of constant wonder in the Padalecki home - when the baby first starts kicking, Jensen's face slack with shock, alight with wonder, everyone charges over for a feel; the kids take turns to read to the baby every night after dinner and argue over names and its gender; when Jensen goes for his first ultrasound, everyone coos over the fuzzy image, and it goes up on the Padalecki fridge on a magnet made by Jared's youngest in art class; and when he finally, finally goes into labour, of course, all 10 Padalecki's pile into the car with him, some perched on each other's laps all the way to the hospital.  
  
The baby's a boy, and this time the baby doesn't have a face that looks anything like a cabbage - he's sort of big for a baby, and kinda squinty, but, lying in Jensen's arms, basking in that content glow, he's  _perfect_. Absolutely perfect.  
  
The sight of Jensen's tummy, lying flat - empty - is a little jarring for Jared now. While Gen and the kids are clustered around the new baby in the corner of the room, Jared leans down to plant a kiss on Jensen's forehead quickly.  
  
"You did great, Jen," he whispers. "God, I'm so happy. But I bet you feel all empty inside, don't you? Bet you miss having a warm, wriggling piece of me right inside you, growing inside you and feeding off you, moving in you when we can't have each other, moving in you while I'm right there inside you too. Want me to fuck you another one? Fill you up again, make your tummy round and heavy again, baby, make enough babies for a soccer team? Make you a brand new family, give you all the love your parents could never spare?"  
  
Jensen is kind of trying to choke out  _no, we can't, people will know_ , quietly, shyly, but when Jeff comes over, awkwardly cradling his half-brother like a football, and places him in Jensen's waiting arms, Jensen looks up from the baby for a little while and smiles at Jared. Says "Yes."


End file.
